1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable hose and tool caddy
2. Background Information
In floor cleaning units, it is advantageous to have a floor cleaning mode or an above-the-floor cleaning mode. The above-the-floor-cleaning mode typically requires an accessory hose and tools, such as a crevice tool and upholstery tool. Further, a bare floor cleaning tool is often installed on the unit to clean bare floors in the floor cleaning mode. For convenience it is usually desirable to store these tools on the unit. However, it may further be desirable in other cases to remove the hose and tool from the unit to reduce the weight of the unit.
Hence it is an object of the present invention to provide a removable hose and tool caddy that may be easily mounted to the floor cleaning unit for convenient access.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removable hose and tool caddy that may be removed from the floor cleaning unit and conveniently stored.